yandere_simulatorfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Отец Яндере-чан
|tab2=Фразы |tab3=Иллюстрации |tab4= |tab5= |tab6= |tab7= |tab8= }} Отец Аяно (англ. Yandere-chan’s Father) ― муж Риобы Аиши. Его реальное имя пока неизвестно, но оно будет упомянуто в игреwhat's Ayano's dad's name?. Он будет играть роль Сенпая в режиме 1980. В режиме истории он и Риоба уехали из города на 10 недельWhere are Yandere-chan's parents?, из-за того, что его жена гонится за журналистом. Это стало известно из кассет из подвала. Внешность YandereDev считает, что он выглядит как взрослый Тароwhat does yandere-chan's mother look like?. На фото в финальной катсцене дружбы с Коконой у него чёрные брюки, белая рубашка и синий галстук, его лицо скрывает солнечный блик. Возможно, в будущем, его внешность изменят. Личность Известно, что он был Сенпаем Риобы Аиши. Она убила девушку фантомаWas Phantom Girl killed using electrocution?. в конце 1980-х в туалете на третьем этажеHalloween and DLC, потому что он нравился ей. Его работа имеет значение в лоре игры, и YandereDev планирует оставить некоторые подсказки об этом в самой игреDo Yan-Mom and Dad have jobs?. Скорее всего, он обычный, нормальный человек. Отношения Риоба Аиши Риоба предана ему, но он не разделяет с ней чувств. Отец слышал, что говорил журналист про его жену. Риоба похитила его и держала в заложниках в своём подвале. После свадьбы у них родилась одна дочь — Аяноdoes yandere-chan have siblings. Даже после того, что у них появилась дочь, он все ещё боится своей жены. К примеру, если он понял, что сказал что-то «неправильное» про их дочь, он быстро поправляется, прежде чем Риоба заметит это<...> how Ayano was like as a baby?. Когда Аяно была маленькой, он и его жена часто спорили: Риоба совершенно не волновалась о «странном характере» Аяно, в то время как он ― наоборотYandere-chan's Childhood. Аяно Аяно безразлична к своим родителямYandere-chan doesn't have a negative relationship with either parent.. Он заметил, что его дочь безэмоциональна или просто немного странная, но он не знает о её настоящем характереDo Yan-Chan's parents know about Yan-Chan's emotionless-ness?. Также он немного боится своей дочери, он знает, что она «ненормальная», но всё ещё любит её и беспокоится о нейI know that Ryoba loves her daughter but what of her dad?. Он был бы счастлив, как никогда, если бы узнал что его дочь нормальная<...> will Yan-dad be a bit happy about that since he's worried about Yandere-chan being a yan?. Если бы Аяно вступила бы в отношения с девушкой, то он возможно был бы рад этому. Это означало бы конец кровавой династии Аиши, что не было бы чем-то плохим в его глазахConsidering Ayano's father and a female Senpai... <...> would Ayano "deal with him", ignore him or would Ryoba "give him a talk"?. С другой стороны, его взгляды на ЛГБТ отражают взгляды консервативного японского общества. Впрочем, не смотря на это он в конце концов принял бы выбор своей дочериYandere-chan's father gets his values from society.. Если бы Аяно вступила в отношения с парнем, он бы скорее всего был обеспокоен характером этих отношений и как они начались<...> how yandad would react seeing her in a normal relationship with senpai?. Факты * Когда Аяно была маленькой, отсутствие эмоций у неё вгоняло его в депрессию, и возможно он начал курить, чтобы справиться с этим. * Возможно, его семья иногда навещает его3 Questions. * Его любимый цвет ― сиреневый, поэтому Риоба носит одежду такого цветаSome Questions (mostly about Aishi family). * Если он попытается сбежать, разоблачить Риобу или сообщить о ней в полицию, она просто свяжет его в подвале и использует некоторые техники убеждения, чтобы переубедить егоdivorce question. Источники en:Yandere-chan's Father es:Sr. Aishi fr: Père d'Ayano Aishi pl:Tata Yandere-chan pt-br:Pai de Yandere-chan zh-tw: 病嬌醬的父親 Категория:Взрослые Категория:Персонажи режима 1980 Категория:Персонажи Категория:Семья Аиши Категория:Неубиваемые